The Bite of the Spider
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: Marino envy Spider because of his ability and skill the thief, but they both do not get along with each other. They both got their differences, but they have feeling for each other. A Marino/Spider fanfic... Enjoy! I do not own anything from Capcom.


**Bounty Hunter and a thief of Megaman X: Command Mission in the story is Spider and Marino in this short story. Marino does not even get along with Spider from the beginning after failing a mission to get the rare treasure, even thou she has a huge crush on him a lot.**

**The Pairing: Spiderino (Spider and Marino) are the only couple in the story so does not ask ok! Enjoy the story before I sent Zero to embarrass him in public, sorry for disturbing you all.**

**  
Warning: Profanities from Marino and everything that is only for rated "T"

* * *

**

_The Bite of the Spider_

Marino comes into the Headquarters in anger after failing to attempt to steal one of the treasures in the museum and she is in her bad mood. Everyone avoid her except for X, Axl, Cinnamon, Marino, Massimo and Zero who are the only ones who understand how she feels right now.

"Just a simple mission and I fail!" yelled Marino in angered walking around her room for 5 hours and 30 minutes, "I cannot even get the mission right…, and some thief just comes in before me trying to ruin my fame…"

"Wow I never her like this before!" said Zero in his mind while eating a grilled cheese sandwich. "Have anyone seen Spider?" said X wonder. "Well, the last time I saw him, I saw his expression with a smile on his face before coming into the room!" explain Massimo sitting next to Cinnamon, "He looks like he won in a gamble game, but seems to strange carrying a huge bag…"

Cinnamon and Axl did not say a word at all while they were eating their breakfast until Chief R come into the room, everyone notice that he have a scar on the side on his face. "What just happen?" said Axl looking up. "Well, I try to calm Marino down, but end up getting the boot from her," said Chief R still feeling the pain, "Someone should have a peaceful conversation with her like a girl to girl conversation you know what I mean?" Everyone turn to Cinnamon and Graudile yelled in anger, "Oh no you don't, Cinnamon is not allow to talk to Marino as long as I am around!"

"Why?" said Chief R disappointing. "Marino will give her bad influence into doing something that she is not suppose to do!" said Graudile while eat grilled cheese sandwich. One of the reploids yelled, "Hey that WAS MY SANDWICH PAL!" "I thought you were lactose!" said Axl apathetic. Graudile ignore Axl by whistling out of the cafeteria and everyone did not say a word at all, but continue to eat their lunch.

Meanwhile in Marino's room, she sighed and she said staring at the newspaper, "I was the no. 1 thief in the world, but now I am in last place that would do something to beat my rank…" "Well, that would be me!" said Spider leaning on the side of the door, "Due this ability I get to avoid the guards easy, even thou I need a few cash in hand when I go to casino… I just want you feel…"

Marino throws a bear at her and she said in angered feeling a little jealous, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Spider walks out of the room chuckle as she throws everything at him, but some did not hurt and Zero got in the middle. "WTF is she throwing her stuff at him!" said Zero in his mind as he sticks his head into the room, he got hit and he walk out of the room with a bra on his face. X said, "I do not think it is wise to see what is inside the drawer of Marino!"

Zero grumbled that night Marino got drink in her outskirt outfit and well they both she was working at the stripper club. Cinnamon knows what Marino is about to do as he got out of the room late at night after everyone falling asleep. Marino sneaks out of the room without everyone knowing. Axl and Massimo remain in their room having a peaceful conversation. "Princess Peach is way better than Zelda!" said Massimo argued. "No, Zelda is better than Princess Peach even thou she doesn't really deserve to be in Brawl!" said Axl argued back.

"Will you two shut up, Samus could kick both princesses in the ass!" yelled the Cranky Zero, they both remain silent and than Axl spoke out, "Since when you are into Super Smash Bros Brawl…" "Shut up Axl before I end shove the Z-saber up your!" said Zero threaten.

Massimo said, "Hey, hey you do not want X to come in the room doing his speech about again…" Zero did not say a word at all, but went back to sleep and Axl said, "You are a lifesaver, HOLY!" Axl and Massimo saw Marino, Marino in her mind, "Shoot…" "Why are up wearing this?" said Axl in shock. "Yeah!" said Massimo blushing as well, they both have a nosebleed.

_Marino's POV_

I been caught red handed by Axl and Massimo, this is not good at all. They both are staring at what I was wearing and I did not say a word, but spoke out, "uh got to go!" I quickly dash out of the HQ as soon as things get worst, thank god for the air ship going work 24 hours. Besides my next target is the very rare jewel in one of the museums and I am going to beat Spider to if I have too.

_Regular POV_

As Marino went to Airship, she said staring outside, "Even why I am wearing this outfit!" She removes the outfit and revealing her wearing only the black outfit, she said, "That is much better!"

_Spider's POV_

It was in the casino area where I usually stay at, gamble under everyone's pockets are empty and even strip pokers. This is life where I usually am at after going through a mission in the casino and all the women love the Spider. Even thou she does not even know that have a mission to get the diamond before enemies will try to use it for evil.

I remember what Chief R trying to say after Marino taking anger on Zero because of bra on his head and he said, "Your assignment is something special, thieves trying to steal a very rare jewel to try using the jewel for evil due it contain powers inside." Why did he even send her on this mission instead of me for an unknown reason he does not trust Marino at all.

Well, I know she will sell it to get richer and everything, I am kind of enjoying myself as I steal other people's money. "Hello Spider!" said a familiar voice; I turn and saw Marino in this strange outskirt outfit. My dream have come turn she is in an outskirt nurse dress, well this is the first time seeing her like this. She slaps me on the side of the face all of the sudden and she said, "Try not to do that again Spiderman!" "Do not call me by that tights wearing hero!" I said angered, "I hate being called that, lady!" "Well, well!" she said as she comes close to her and she give me a kiss on the lips. It felt good, but end up being push down to ground by her and she left me as I hit the ground. "That is something!" I said in my mind, dizzy.

_Marino's POV_

Geez a simple kiss does the trick, but my main mission is to get that jewel why must they left me out all the time in every mission even thou Chief R do not even trust me at all. All of the sudden as I try to sneak out of the room to get the treasure some punk grab my from behind and he said as he hold me, "Well, well, what do you we have here?" "The thief of the night!" said a huge reploid as he holds me close to him. I try to break free, but cannot because of his arms were too strong and the skinny reploid standing right in front of me.

He said staring at me chest, "What are we going to her?" "I do not know!" said the short reploid staring at me in a pervert, "Let's rape her." In my mind, "(Beep), (Beep), (Beep), (Beep), (BEEP)! Why must this end in the bad way?" I struggle to break free, but cannot until cards come out of nowhere hitting the trio on the head. "Hey do not mess with my woman when the Spider is around!" said Spider punching the huge one, I was finally free at last and they fall to ground. I saw all the girls praising Spider and that make me since even thou he save me from being rape.

Spider grabs me by the hand and we went out of it, I give him a good slap on the face and I said, "Since when I am YOUR WOMAN!" "Well, I do not know why even thou you should have thank me instead of bitch slapping me!" said Spider rubbing it where it hurts. "WELL, FIRST OF ALL!" I said in anger, but than he kiss me on the lips and he said, "even thou we got our differences, we are even!" I hide my feelings from him as he left and I got back up, I have to start on "Plan B" after the casino close, I manage to sneak back inside disguise as a guard that lead me into the treasure.

Even thou I do not see Spider, but a bunch of sluts lying down on the floor unconscious after being drink and I know something is not right about the casino at all. A reploid struggles after drinking something from the casino before falling down on the floor meaning the Rebellion army already there. I felt someone touch me in the chest and I grab the chair, swing it and I heard a voice, "Wait where you're hitting?" It reveals to be Spider and I said in anger, "Stay away from me you pervert…"

"Why we are here for the same thing right?" said Spider taunting. Marino said apathetic, "Yes, so what!" "Well, well, look what we got here?" said a voice. The guards surrounding up and we both got expose after seeing a floating screen revealing to be Botos petting a feline. We both saying WTF after seeing Botos and I yell in anger, "Hey this isn't Austin Power or 007!" "I do not care, I love doing this way, right my sweet Mr. Bunny!" said Botos petting his cat, the cake replied a meow leaving me to twitching.

"Even thou I am the sexiest Austin Power in the game even thou you are jealous or not!" said Spider wooing the women and make a joke. I twitch continually and Botos got annoy, Botos said, "No matter!" He reaches into the button and gas comes out nowhere, we both curse and struggled.

_Spider's POV_

I wake up and all of the sudden we are tied up together on a pole, Marino is unconscious at the time and I was able to use my card to break free. I discover something is not right about this room as I heard something is ticking as I go near the wall, it starting to tick faster, I jump back and grab Marino. The bomb starting to blow up the room, the only way to get out through the vent on the side of me, I did not want to leave Marino alone to die. I need to think another way to save the both of us and I am guessing Chief R will be mad if I am unsuccessful on the mission.

I hope an opening above us and I quick put Marino on my back, climb on the pile to reach into the opening before things starting to get worst. I heard another bomb ticking as well and now things are about to be interesting as I jump on Blowfish to Blowfish, I notice after jumping off of Blowfish it starting to explode. I have to quick so I could so none of us will not get hurt, the last one nearly slip Marino from my back, I manage to grab her from the hand.

I quickly put her on my back again giving her a piggyback as I reach into the top, so what you think I will try to leave her there. No, I will not leave her there even thou we got our differences, but I remain mysterious love connection to her. About reaching into the top, I notice where they are using the crystal inside a cannon and Botos who is acting, as a Dr. Evil laughing someone is drunk.

I notice everyone I met in the casino being brainwash doing the work of the rebellion, I got out my communicator and contact Chief R. "What is it?" said Chief R yawning, "It is in the middle of the night, what it is?"

"We got ourselves a bad situation, we found the crystal, and the rebellion army used the place as a casino to brainwash the innocent!" I explain to him, "Marino is with me as well…" He gives a glare and he said, "What, Marino is with you why?" "Well, first of all I am only a bounty hunter and second of all I need a partner to be successful!" I said to him serious, "No matter what, I cannot do anything without a partner…"

The Chief R shut off, I turn to see Marino who is fully awake and she said, "You really want to have a partner right!" "Yes, so what even thou you did not steal the item yet?" I said staring at her face to face. "Well, you got one!" said Marino smile revealing the crystal, "You take along time on the communicator and I manage to jewel, even thou you miss me fighting!"

I notice Botos all beaten up on the ground twitching and blood come out of his nose, I turn to her seeing her wearing the same outfit and I almost nosebleed, but turn away. Marino said threaten, "Do not say anything to no one before send you to hell…"

As we got back into the base, we are in for a surprised as we saw the faces of Zero, X, Axl, and Massimo face after Marino forgot to change back into her clothes. Zero have a nosebleed after seeing Marino and Axl blushes continually along with Massimo. X is about to say a word, but left the room and we ignore them as we went straight to Chief R.

Chief R has a nosebleed as well, as he holds his nose and tips his head back. Chief R said, "The mission did go well right…, I was wrong to underestimate Marino and that I am sorry…" "Its ok, its no big deal!" said Marino adjusting her outfit making Chief R nosebleed again. Chief R said holding nose again, "Please do not do that again Marino…" "Ok, but here is the deal!" said Marino grabbing his collar, "Give me all the treasure in return and if you ever leave me out on any mission."

"I will!" said Chief R nervously, "I will not do that again!" We both left the room leaving Chief R in fear, she turn to me and she said, "Thanks for the prize!" "What prize?" I said Marino reveal that she is not only holding the crystal, but also the treasure that I stole at the museum. I remain in shock, but smile a little and I said chuckled a little, "Well, we both are even!"

She chuckle as well, she gives me a kiss and she said pulling me into the room, "Into the room, lets us begin as partners…" I really got nervous from the beginning, but as we got into the room that hit the spot…

_Fin_

**

* * *

Well, the ending and the beginning really sucks even thou I kind of support for Marino and Spider as a couple, but do not be sad or angry. I will continue with the couple if you only have support on the couple ok! I will still try to do any other Luna/Geo or Geo/Sonia ok, sorry for disturbing you all. I hope you enjoy the story and please leave a simple review for the next ideal of a short ok! Silver Horror logging out!**


End file.
